Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in certain embodiments to binding systems. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a ski or snowboard binding used in telemark skiing. An exemplary system utilizes a system to maintain a toe of a ski boot in association with a ski while permitting a heel of the ski boot to elevate to a top surface of the ski.
Description of the Related Art
Bindings for telemark skis and cross-country skis provide an interface between a ski boot and a ski that permits a skier to elevate the heel of the ski boot with respect to the top surface of the ski while skiing. This type of turn is called a “telemark” or “free-heel” turn. Telemark ski bindings are used with boots that are capable of flexing in the metatarsal region. This permits the heel of the boot to lift when walking or during the performance of a “telemark turn” when sliding downhill. Traditionally, the toe piece is fixed to the top of the ski and does not move relative to the ski. The flex of the boot enables the boot heel to be raised or lowered relative to the ski surface. Such boots vary in the restriction of flex and require more or less energy to be expended by the user to achieve the same angle of flex.
Traditional binding systems include the aforementioned toe portion, such as a toe box or maintaining the toe of the boot in a fixed position. A tension cable, passed around the heel, is typically connected to a tensioning mechanism for fixing the boot toe to the toe iron such that during skiing the boot heel and the heel of the skiers foot may be raised in an arc away from the ski. The cable may incorporate elastic elements, a length adjustment mechanism, and/or a tightening mechanism that vary the effective length of the cable while maintaining tension against the boot.
A cable or other flexible linkage, extending from the binding toe piece for engagement with a heel portion of the ski boot, has been used to increase heel stability in some prior art designs. The linkage can hold the toe of the ski boot firmly in place in the toe piece. The cable or linkage typically locates a toggling heel piece in engagement with a feature at the heel of the ski boot. Most commonly, the user must manually actuate the heel piece to engage the ski boot in the binding.
Some telemark bindings pivotally mount to the ski which allows for greater freedom and ease of movement while walking and climbing. However, for downhill movement, it is preferable that the toe piece is fixed relative to the upper ski surface and not pivot. Several mechanisms have been proposed which enable the user to alternate between a free-pivot orientation for use during touring, and a locked position for use during downhill movement.
Various features and systems are incorporated into the binding depending on the specific activity for which they are designed. These features may include states of operation, releasable responses, switching mechanisms, and various response characteristics. States of operation refer to a feature in which a binding may be configured to switch between different functions or states of operation that provide independent characteristics, such as a free pivoting touring state and a restrained locked ski state. Releasable responses refer to various releasable mechanisms incorporated in the binding, such as a mechanism to automatically disengage a boot from a ski in response to a force. Switching mechanisms refer to systems that switch or change control of certain characteristics of a binding, such as a mechanism that enables the user to increase biasing force or switch between states of operation. Response characteristics refer to any type of response from the user that changes performance characteristics, such as a transfer of force from the user's foot to the binding platform.